A Winter Romance
by Kyuubisilver
Summary: Okay this is the first real story I have finished, I'm not totally happy about it, but I'm still learning :) The story is about Shira there is a 2nd gen dragon slayer like Laxus and Cobra.. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the character's in it, beside Shira and Lilo.. AND I know that the chapters are small just deal with it okay
1. Chapter 1

It all started as it always does, with Shira getting into trouble. Now you may ask why she always get into trouble? Well you see, she has this knack for attracting it no matter where she is, or what she's doing.

She had been walking down the street off the town where she had just finished her job, and that's where it happened.

It was late in the evening and Shira had decided to walk down an alley as it was the fastest way to the inn.

A small noise alerted her that someone was there and she quickly turned around to look behind her and saw a few people standing at the end of the alley. Giving a loud sigh, she already knew what guild they were from; as she had fought with their guild a few hours before "Didn't you guys get your ass kicked like three hours ago? What the hell do you want now?" as she talked she pulled up the bag as it was sliding down the shoulder.

The three guys looked at each other before they stepped forward and with an angry look on their faces shot some magic blasts straight at her. Making a quick water barrier in front of her, it took the blast and she there after shot a big water blast straight back at them. As they got hit they flew a few feet back and hit the ground hard, and for a moment they tried to get up but quickly gave up.

Turning back around she began to walk again, as a pink Exceed kept up with the slow speed.

"Shira? How long till we are there? It's getting cold." The little ecseed only had a light blue dress on and as it looked up at Shira, its blue eyes reflexed in the dim light there came from the street light.

Shira smiled as they got out of the alley "We should be there in about five minutes, but if you're cold I can carry you Lilo." The Exceed shook her head as snow began to fall, and Shira pulled her hoodie up, so the snow stayed out and they quickly made their way to the inn.

As Shira opened the door they stepped into the warm inn and she heard a happy sigh come from Lilo, and she gave a little chuckle. Looking around she saw a few wizards and her eyes fell on a red Exceed there was openly staring at Lilo. Pulling down her hoodie she ran a hand through the long light blue hair, as she made her way towards the check in.

Getting a key for a room, she was about to tell Lilo that they could go now, but saw that she was talking with the red Exceed.

Hearing a yell Shira looked to the left and saw a blond guy there was standing with another guy and what looked like an ecseed in a frog costume "Lector come on, we have to leave" the red Exceed named Lector turned around and with a small "bye" to Lilo, ran back to them. As Shira's eyes followed Lector, her eyes met with the blond guys and she gave a smile before she moved towards the stairs with Lilo on tow. When they made their way up the stairs there came a yell from underneath and they stopped where after Shira turned halfway to look down "Hey what's your name?" the blond guy was standing at the bottom and looked up at them.

Shira smirked and gave him a wave as she turned around and started walking up the stairs again "Why don't you try and use your head Eucliffe, I'm sure you are smart enough to remember my name"


	2. Chapter 2

Finally getting into the rented room, Shira closed the door and placed the bag on the floor. Pulling off her winter boots, she let them stay at the door, as she walked towards the bed while taking off the hoodie. Dumping it on the bed, she stretched a little as Lilo was sitting on the bed watching her. Moving a hand over her neck where the Fairy Tail tattoo was, Shira smiled "It's gonna be good to go home"

A nod came from Lilo "yes it is, we haven't been home for three months, I'm missing them..." Slowly taking off the cloth, where after Shira turned and walked to the bathroom with Lilo after her "Yeah I'm missing them too Lilo"

After Shira had filled the tub with water, she slide into the water "Now this is life, damn I have missed it!" as a pleasured sigh rose.

Lilo gave a happy sigh as she joined Shira in the warm water "Yes it's quite nice, been long since we had one, it's only been quick the last two months" Shira chuckled as she leaned back in the tub "yes we have to be clean and all for when we get home. After all it's Christmas soon" Lilo laughed and shock the head "you just want to look and smell good for **him**, why you two haven't hooked up yet is something I'm dying to know" Giving a huff Shira closed her eyes "I have no idea what you are talking about Lilo, why would I want to smell good for **him**" Lilo just smiled and swam over to the other end of the tub as Shira looked after her with a half lifted eye..

After about 20 minutes they decided to get out of the tub and began to dry off as Shira pulled the plug. Moving back into the bedroom, Shira went over to get the bag and found some fresh panties and an oversized t-shirt. Going back to the bed she crawled under the covers and quickly fell asleep with Lilo lying close to her chest.

It was a bit after midday before Shira woke up by the growling stomach, and she gave a tired grumble. Slowly getting untangled from the covers, Lilo was sitting on the table looking towards her "I ordered some food, so come and eat while it's still warm."

With a little grumble Shira got out of the bed and walked over to the table and dumped down on a chair and began to eat. Looking up from her food a raised eyebrow came as she tossed Lilo a look "Why is there bacon in my food?" Lilo looked down at the plate before giving a shrug as she kept eating "I don't know, I did tell them no bacon." Shira gave a minor curse, as she began to take away the bacon "Stupid bloody bacon"

The breakfast went quickly after that and Shira moved back to the bag, and quickly got dressed in a pair of military pants there was sitting low on the hips. Pulling a light purple t-shirt over her head with the word **Dragon** in big black letters on the front, taking the red hoodie on, she packed the bag and took it over to the door, where she took the boots on.

Moving a hand through the hair, she pulled it into a low ponytail there was sitting at the nap of the neck. Looking back, Shira made sure they hadn't forgot anything before pulling the bag over the shoulder and walked out the door with Lilo in tow. Getting down the stairs they moved over to the counter and paid for the staying before they walked out the inn and began the two days travel home.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally back, that's was the two words there ran through Shira's head when Lilo and her stopped outside the Guild.

Looking down at Lilo, a big smile graced her lips as she pulled up in the bag, and walked up to the doors. Pushing the doors open they moved into the Guild as the doors closed behind them.

As Shira looked around she saw that nothing had changed, as Gray and Natsu was still fighting and Cana still drinking. Watching as Lisanna and Lucy hanged up the Christmas light, Shira smiled as she simply loved the wintertime, and especially the Christmas, MiraJane gave her shoulder a small squeeze and a friendly smile as she said "Welcome home" before moving on to give Elfman his beer.

Gazing at Lilo as she flied over to Charles and Wendy, Shira laughed and shock her head as she walked over to the counter where Master Makarov was sitting, "I'm home Master" as she stopped in front of him she smiled and Makarov looked up and returned it "I see, welcome home Shira, just in time for Christmas. How did the job go?" Placing the bag on the counter, she shrugged as she opened it and pulled something out "It went fine, thought got a problem with a dark Guild there didn't get the hint about leaving me alone. I guess they didn't like that I got their Master arrested after I kicked their ass." A small hum was given my Makarov as he thought over what she had told "Well as long as you're fine then nothing else matter" Shira just gave a laugh as she handed Makarov the present she had just pulled out "Here, Merry Christmas Master" Looking at it, he slowly took it and began to unwrap it "You didn't have too" smiling Shira just took a hold of the bag "I know, but I couldn't help it when I saw it" watching closely as he unwrapped it, she saw a small tear slide down his cheek "Where did you get this from? I thought Ivan had this photo" His eyes grazed up at her from the photo in his hands before he continued "This was the only photo taken of Laxus and his mother before she died"

Giving his shoulder a small squeeze a sad smile showed on her face "I found it in a village up north, there was a store with old items from other people, and I saw it in a pile with a lot of other photo's" Jumping down from the counter he gave her knee a pat "Thank you very much Shira, it means a lot" turning around a smile graced his lips as he walked towards the office and Shira just watched him leave.

Suddenly smelling a strong female perfume Shira turned around and saw Evergreen move towards her. As she stopped in front of Shira with her hands on her hips, Shira lifted an eyebrow "So you're back again I see, not that I mind but he's different when you're here" Catching the threat in her voice Shira folded her arms over her chest "Are you threatening me Ever?" Evergreen moved some hair out of the way as she kept looking at Shira "Maybe but let me tell you this! If you hurt him, then I'll kill you" with that she simply turned around and left the Guild without letting Shira answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Shira huffed as she shook her head and turned to look out over the Guild hall, and as her eyes scanned over the hall, they quickly fell on a blond guy. Watching him talk with freed, she smirked while pulling off the hoodie and placing it into the bag, as she let the hair loose from the ponytail, she slowly moved to the guys and saw them stop talking and looked at her. Stopping in front of the blond guy she saw him smirk "So the Blueberry returns I see, took you long to finish a job that easy" a pout graced her lips as she faked being hurt "that hurt Laxie no faith.." a deep chuckle raised from Laxus and Shira placed the bag on the floor and grinned "I'm home Laxie thought I didn't know I was that missed.. And it took so long because I got a little problem with a dark guild" a small shrug as she placed her hands on the hips "though everything is fine" the small worry there had been in Laxus's eyes disappeared and he nodded his head "I see well that's something.. And why would I miss you eh?" Shira laughed and bend forward and placed a hand on his tight "I never said your name Laxie, but nice to know that you missed me" Gazing down at the hand on his tight, he took a light grip on the arm and pulled it towards himself. Being forced to move forward, she ended up halfway across his lap and when she looked up she saw a big smirk on Laxus's face "My would you look at that, guess I caught something.:" and just as Shira opened her mouth to answer there was a big sigh from their left and Freed got up and left with the words "Will you two just get over it?" staring after him Shira looked back at Laxus "What the hell got into him?" A shrug came from him "How should I know it's freed" Returning her eyes to stare after Freed, Shira thought about it and quickly found an answer she hadn't thought about before. Turning back to Laxus, she gave him a flirting smile as she crawled up on the lap completely so she had a leg on each side "You know Laxie maybe we should do something about it"

His eyes shifted back to her and as his eyes traveled down her body and to just where she was sitting, he wrapped an arm around her waist as the other moved to cup her face "Hm I see, maybe you are right about that" as she moved her head closer a smirk graced her lips "then what are you waiting for?" moving the hand back around the neck he moved her towards him and kissed her as he closed his eyes..

Closing her eyes, she kissed back as both of her hands rested on his shoulders and she moved her head a little to the side to deepen the kiss. Quickly deepening it he pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a few moments there were some big catcalls and cheers and they broke apart where after Laxus lifted his eyes and saw that half the Guild was looking at them. Groaning out he let his head rest on her shoulder as Shira giggled and tried moving away but found out Laxus wasn't letting her go "Laxus you have to get me turn around so I can talk to people" Laxus just gave a grunt but he did release his grip enough for her to turn around. Placing a kiss on his cheek Shira slowly turned around and sat down on his lap again where after he once again wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned back against the wall keeping her close.

Some people said "It was about time" as others just turned back to what they were doing before but everyone looked up as a big yell came from Makarov **"PARTY"**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay people I'm a little in doubt if I want to throw in the small very embaressing hentai that I have wrote.. 

So you guys please give me a comment with if you want the story with or without the hentai and why..

Thank you

Kyuubisilver


End file.
